The present invention relates to a multi-functional hand tool, and more specifically compact hand tools which have a multiplicity of implements for use in a variety of applications.
Hand tools are commonly used by craftsmen, mechanics, and homeowners during the assembly, construction and/or repair of items ranging from large commercial buildings and automobiles to children""s toys. Based on the almost endless uses for hand tools there are literally thousands of different variations of tools designed for specific trades or applications. Unfortunately, it is both expensive, impractical and extremely burdensome for craftsmen or homeowners to either own every type of tool or carry a multitude of hand tools on a job site or personal travels due to their combined weight and burdensome nature.
To address the aforementioned problems associated with craftsmen and homeowners carrying a multitude of individual hand tools, xe2x80x9ccombinationxe2x80x9d hand tools have been designed which have numerous implements on one given tool, thus making the tool applicable for a variety of uses. The most common implements found on combination hand tools include pliers, knives, can openers, awls, bottle openers and other tools. Unfortunately, many of these tools are designed for specific mechanical functions and cannot be utilized for other purposes. Additionally, many of these hand tools are too large and heavy and are not designed for use by individuals who possess minimal grip strength.
Still further, many of these combination hand tools dispose to numerous implements in a folded arrangement such as a common folding pocket knife. Though this provides a compact size to the device it additionally makes it difficult to deploy the tools. In many of these devices the tools include a recessed portion where the user is to insert a fingernail to deploy the tool, thus requiring the use of two hands, one to grip the body of the tool and the second to deploy the implement. This presents a hurdle to users who do not posses the required grip strength to hold the tool in one hand and utilize a fingernail to open the desired tool. Therefore there is a need for a multi-functional tool wherein the individual tools are more easily deployable.
Additionally, many multi-functional tools available only include tools for performing mechanical functions, that is, they include tools such as screwdrivers, wrenches, can openers or similar tools for performing mechanical functions. While these tools may be useful for performing mechanical repairs or other jobs around the house, there is a need for a multi-functional tool that includes specialized tools for performing specialized functions. For example, there are many individuals who do not posses the required grip strength due to physical limitations such as arthritis, to manipulate items such as zippers and buttons, thus these individuals may require assistance to dress/undress. There have been attempts to produce individual tools that are configured to help a user manipulate buttons. These tools are usually comprise a wire loop disposed on the end of a long shaft. The wire loop is placed around a button and the user then manipulates the tool to draw the button through the button hole. Although this tool allows a user to button their clothing, there are many shortcomings of this device. The first shortcoming is that this type of tool cannot be utilized with large buttons such as those on men""s or women""s jeans because the wire loop disposed on the tool is not strong enough that a large force can be applied to it. Still further, the wire loop buttoning tool cannot be utilized to unbutton clothing, therefore assistance may still be required to unbutton the article of clothing. Lastly, due to the length of the tool the tool is not designed to be taken with the individual when they leave their residence, thus if the individual needs to button an article of clothing they must do so at home.
Therefore, there is a need for a multi-functional tool that is easily transportable and includes specialized tools for performing specific functions.
There is also a need for a multi-functional tool that includes a plurality of folding tools disposed within a body wherein the folding tools may be easily deployed without requiring a high degree of strength.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a multi-functional tool configured to enable a user to manipulate articles of clothing, the multi-functional tool including a first handle, a second handle, a pivot pin, wherein the pivot pin is configured to be fixedly received at one end by the first handle and fixedly received at the other end by the second handle, thereby forming a space between the first and second handle, a zipper pick, the zipper pick is configured to rotate between a retracted position to an open position, the tool further including an aperture formed therein, the aperture configured to receive a users finger to facilitate rotation from the retracted to the opened position, and at least one tool rotatably disposed about the pivot pin, wherein the tool is configured to rotate between a retracted position to an open position, the tool further including an aperture formed therein, the aperture configured to receive a users finger to facilitate rotation from the retracted to the opened position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a multi-functional tool including a plurality of tools, the multi-functional tool including a first handle, a second handle, at least one pivot pin, the pivot pin interconnected to the first and second handles, a pair of scissors rotatably disposed about the pivot pin, wherein the tool is configured to rotate between a retracted position to an open position, the tool further including an aperture formed therein, the aperture configured to receive a user""s finger to facilitate rotation from the retracted to the opened position, a pair of forceps rotatably disposed about the pivot pin, wherein the tool is configured to rotate between a retracted position to an open position, the tool further including an aperture formed therein the aperture configured to receive a user""s finger to facilitate rotation from the retracted to the opened position, and at least one additional tool rotatably disposed about the pivot pin, wherein the tool is configured to rotate between a retracted position to an open position, the tool further including an aperture formed therein, the aperture configured to receive a user""s finger to facilitate rotation from the retracted to the opened position.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a multi-functional tool, the multi-functional tool including a first handle, a second handle, at least one pivot pin, wherein the pivot pin is configured to be fixedly received at one end by the first handle and fixedly received at the other end by the second handle, thereby forming a space between the first and second handle. The multi-functional tool further including a plurality of tool the plurality of tools being: a zipper pick, the zipper pick is configured to rotate between a retracted position to an open position, the tool further including an aperture formed therein, the aperture configured to receive a user""s finger to facilitate rotation from the retracted position; a pair of scissors disposed about the pivot pin, wherein the tool is configured to rotate between a retracted position to an open position, the tool further including an aperture formed therein, the aperture configured to receive a user""s finger to facilitate rotation from the retracted to the opened position; a pair of forceps disposed about the pivot pin, wherein the tool is configured to rotate between a retracted position to an open position, the tool further including an aperture formed therein, the aperture configured to receive a user""s finger to facilitate rotation from the retracted to the opened position; a wire button loop disposed about the pivot pin, wherein the tool is configured to rotate between a retracted position to an open position, the tool further including an aperture formed therein, the aperture configured to receive a user""s finger to facilitate rotation from the retracted to the opened position; and a small button hook and a large button hook, each disposed about the pivot pin, wherein the tool is configured to rotate between a retracted position to an open position, the tool further including an aperture formed therein, the aperture configured to receive a user""s finger to facilitate rotation from the retracted to the opened position.